New Replacement
by T.E Rowan
Summary: Esa noche intentó escaparse otra vez. Y lo logró. Atravesó el portal y cayó en Johto, en su hogar. Corrió hacia Pueblo Primavera con todas sus fuerzas; llegó a la entrada del pueblo, y la vio: abrazando a su madre, hablando con Elm, como si fuera ella. Como si fuera su reemplazo. NewReplacementShipping. Yuri. Drabble.


Ultimamente escribo todo menos mis pendientes XD

Well, un pequeño drabble. Más que una nueva historia, es una edición de una pequeñísima historia que subí a **Fanfiction Pokémon :D** como parte de un reto. Lo edité (finalmente) y ahora lo subo. Capaz en unos días suba un MangaQuest, también viejo y del grupo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri; si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Advertencia: Estoy loca y acá falta lógica. Oh well. Lo que pasa en el fic es verdad, estoy segura de que les hacen eso 7n7 Ah, por cierto, capaz haya un poco de shuri... Capaz.

Disfruten.

* * *

><p>¿Qué había pasado? Una y otra vez se preguntaba eso. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Tampoco había respuesta. ¿Dónde estaba? La mayor incógnita.<p>

Su compañero era silencioso, mas no aburrido. De alguna forma u otra, siempre sabía que decir.

A ella no le gustaba estar con él. Lo odiaba. Él se había resignado a estar allí.

― ¿Por qué? ―Ella preguntaba.

Él simplemente se limitaba a encogerse de hombros. Y ella lo odiaba más. Pero estaba cansada de odiarlo, su culpa no era. Además, ¿Qué podía hacer él? Llevaba más tiempo en ese lugar y al aparecer no había encontrado ninguna salida. O no la había buscado.

Alguien entró en la habitación. Ella otra vez. Su captora.

Ella les traía comida y bebida, el resto de sus necesidades se suplían en esa habitación y la habitación contigua.

Su captora la conocía. Le leía la mente, sabía que quería huir. Por eso ella no podía intentar nada.

La primera vez que logró escapar, fue gracias al cretino compañero de la captora. Él era demasiado ingenuo. Imbécil.

Les llevó la comida y su compañero rehén le tiró la sopa encima. Ella le agradeció mentalmente, aunque no sabía si fue intencional o no.

Y corrió. Huyó desesperadamente. Su vida dependía de eso. Corrió por los pasillos, giraba a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, pero no había escapatoria. Ella la acorraló una y otra vez sin dejarla escapar. Estaba harta de ese lugar oscuro, de no tener a nadie con quien hablar, de no saber de qué se perdía… Sólo una persona era su compañera y para su desgracia, nunca hablaba. Literalmente.

Una noche escuchó a su captora decir que alguien nuevo se les uniría a ella y a su compañero. Y esa noche, un nuevo chico llegó.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde está May? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

―Yo soy Crystal y él es Red ―, se presentó en primer lugar y Red asintió en saludo ―, tampoco sabemos por qué estamos aquí.

―Brendan ―respondió el chico, aún aturdido y asustado por no saber que le depararía ese lugar.

Y su compañía llegó, sin embargo, ya no quería a alguien para hablar, quería regresar a su vida.

Esa noche intentó escaparse otra vez. Y lo logró. Atravesó el portal y cayó en Johto, en su hogar. Corrió hacia Pueblo Primavera con todas sus fuerzas; llegó a la entrada del pueblo, y la vio: abrazando a su madre, hablando con Elm, como si fuera ella. _Como si fuera su reemplazo._

Se escabulló y entró en la casa de Gold. Él la reconocería, él la ayudaría.

Él no era Gold.

― ¿Quién eres?

Crystal no consiguió responder la pregunta porque Lyra ya la había encontrado. Saltó por la ventana y siguió huyendo. Llegó al bosque y fue acorralada.

― ¿¡Por qué robaste mi vida!? ―Exclamó Crystal ―. ¡Aléjate de mí!

―No, Crystal. Ahora yo soy tú.

Lyra la besó, robándole todo. Llevándose su familia, sus amigos, su hogar y su vida. Lyra soltó a Crystal luego de robarle su vida, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera inerte y sin vida en el suelo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Tenía ganas de hacer un poco de shuri, pero como no se me ocurría nada, me conformé con la edición XD<p>

Gracias por leer, y si les gustó, digánmelo con un review, porque los favoritos silenciosos son como dagas para mi sensualoso kokoro uvu~

**A favor de reviews sin dicriminar; si me dices qué está mal, lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
